Data on cancer patients diagnosed from year of entry into the SEER Program through l980 (l973-80 for most participants) were submitted to the NCI by the ten participants in December l980. Analysis of cancer incidence revealed considerable variability across all areas and among the various ethnic groups represented therein. Cancer mortality rates for whites for the total SEER Program are virtually identical with those for the entire U.S. Incidence data from the first five years have been published in NCI Monograph 57, and over 7,000 copies have been distributed throughout the world. Analysis of cancer patient survival experience has begun. The five year relative survival rate based on patients diagnosed l973-79 was 47% for all cancers combined. There was considerable variation from site to site. Also, in general, females experience greater survival rates than males and whites had better survival rates than blacks. There was also some variation among the geographic areas. A monograph detailing cancer patient survival experience is being developed.